La Morsure du Vampire
by Fire Slytherin
Summary: 7e année d'Harry à Poudlard. Il a vaincu Voldemort. Draco est de son côté. Ils pensent passer une dernière année tranquille. Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

**La Morsure du Vampire**

J'avais déjà publié cette fic il y a longtemps, mais j'avais posté tous les chapitres en même temps. Or, ce n'est pas judicieux du tout. Donc j'ai décidé de la supprimer pour la reposter, mais cette fois, chapitre par chapitre, avec des intervalles entre chaque publication. Cela me permettra de la modifier un peu, et de réussir à écrire la suite. Car à la fin du dernier chapitre que j'ai posté, j'ai laissé trop de temps passer avant de m'y remettre, ce qui fait que je n'arrivais plus à écrire la suite à partir de ce que j'avais déjà écris. Donc voilà. Cette fic est partie d'un petit délire et j'ai eu envie de la poster, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Résumé : La 7e année d'Harry commence. Voldemort est mort, et Draco est passé du côté de Harry. Ils pensent tous passer une dernière année à la fois tranquille et mémorable. Mais, leur premier jour ne se passe pas vraiment comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Chapitre 1

1er septembre.  
Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express avec Ginny et Neville. Aujourd'hui, commençait leur 7e année d'études à Poudlard.  
- Il va vraiment falloir en profiter un maximum! annonça Harry. C'est la dernière fois qu'on va à Poudlard. Et Voldemort est vaincu pour de bon! Notre dernière année sera mémorable. Et maintenant que Malfoy est de notre côté, on pourra...  
- Où est Hermione? demanda soudain Ron.  
- Aux toilettes. répondit Ginny. Harry, comment va-t-on faire pour profiter de cette année sans attirer l'attention sur nous?  
- C'est une question intéressante, et j'y répondrai quand on aura décidé de ce qu'on fera. En attendant, qui veut des chocogrenouilles?  
A cet instant, Hermione entra dans le compartiment. Elle était pâle, et sa robe était tachée.  
- J'ai pas été trop longue au moins?  
- Non, ça va. Hermione, c'est du sang sur ta robe? demanda Ginny.  
Hermione baissa les yeux, et aperçut la tache sombre qui démarrait du col de sa robe, pour s'arrêter sur le bas du ventre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle passa un doigt sur la tache et commença à le lécher en fermant les yeux, sous le regard étonné des 4 autres.  
Se rendant compte de la confusion, elle sortit sa baguette.  
- C'était de la sauce tomate! Récurvite! lança-t-elle précipitament.  
Elle s'assit et commença à parler de son été. Les autres oublièrent ce petit incident et discutèrent joyeusement tout le reste du trajet. Au bout d'un moment Hermione se leva et tira les rideaux.  
- Ca va pas? On voit plus rien! protesta Ron.  
- Je suis désolée. Je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de lumière. J'aimerais me reposer.  
- Bien! Alors on te laisse! déclara Ron.  
Les 3 autres le suivirent à l'extérieur du compartiment, commentant son attitude étrange.  
C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un cri, venant de l'arrière du train. Ils se précipitèrent et trouvèrent Lavande Brown, livide, devant un corps inerte d'un élève de 3e année.  
- Lavande? Que s'est-il passé?  
- Je...c'est affreux!  
Elle se mit à pleurer.  
- Lavande, calme toi, s'il te plait. Raconte nous.  
- Je sortais des toilettes. Et j'ai...trébuché...sur...sur...ça!  
Harry se pencha sur le corps. Du sang maculait sa robe, et une plaie était clairement visible sur son cou. Harry prit son poul.  
- Mort. déclara-t-il. Et apparemment, c'est une mort étrange. Il faut le signaler au chauffeur.  
- Est-ce que c'est accidentel? demanda Ginny.  
- Je ne crois pas, Ginny. C'est un meurtre.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews : 

Minerve : Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que Mione aurait pu songer à nettoyer sa robe lol

Je poste dès maintenant le second chapitre de cette fic.

Chapitre 2 :

Après la répartition des premières années, les professeurs laissèrent les élèves diner, sous la surveillance de Rusard. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. On peut dire, que les élèves se posèrent des questions sur cette attitude.  
- Où vont-ils ? demanda Hermione, en baillant.  
Elle se servit un peu de viande.  
- A mon avis, ils vont parler de cette mort mystérieuse dans le Poudlard Express. On t'en a parlé, Hermione. répondit Harry.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Ca a l'air grave. Répondit-elle de façon légèrement ironique.  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard étonné.  
- Je plaisantais, tu le sais bien Harry. dit Hermione en souriant.  
Elle paraissait soudain en pleine forme, mieux que dans le train, en tout cas, même si parfois, elle disait des choses bizarres, et semblait indifférente à ce qu'il se passait.  
Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
- Si on parlait d'autre chose ? J'ai pas envie que vous me coupiez l'appétit avec vos histoires morbides! s'exclama Ron.  
- Tu as raison, ne nous gâchons pas la soirée.

Au bout d'au moins une heure et demie, les professeurs revinrent à table, et Dumbledore fit une annonce.  
- Chers élèves, je pense que la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour, grâce à ce merveilleux système du bouche à oreille. Un tragique évènement est arrivé dans le Poudlard Express. Un élève de 3e année a été ...  
Il échangea un regard avec Mc Gonagall.  
- ... retrouvé mort, dans d'étranges circonstances. Le corps est allé à Ste Mangouste. Nous ne l'avons pas vu, ne savons pas comment il est mort, et nous vous prions...  
Il regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
- ... de ne pas chercher à le savoir. Si nous jugeons cela nécessaire, nous vous mettrons au courant, mais pour le moment, faites la fête, et commencez votre année normalement, en assistant aux premiers cours demain.  
Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit. Aussitôt, le bruit des conversations reprit.  
Harry croisa le regard de Draco qui lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler.  
Harry se leva, et alla rejoindre Draco dans le hall.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.  
- C'est toi qui a découvert le corps, n'est ce pas ?  
- On peut voir les choses comme ça oui.  
- Tu trouves pas tout ça ... étrange ? On ne sait pas de quoi il est mort ... les issues étaient bloquées, l'assassin n'aurait pas pu quitter le train en marche.  
- Draco, attend, Dumbledore n'a pas dit qu'il avait été assassiné !  
- Toi, tu l'as dis ! Et ça me suffit amplement ! J'aurais tiré les mêmes conclusions, et je pense que s'il a été assassiné, le responsable doit sûrement être à Pré Au Lard ... ou à Poudlard !  
Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
- Tu ... tu crois ?  
- Harry, réfléchis un instant, rappelle toi ce que je viens de te dire. Maintenant, rien ne dit que c'est un meurtre ! Après tout cet élève était un stupide ...  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.  
- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Mais sache, que si j'ai raison ... ça me plairait bien de le coincer !  
Draco retourna vers la Grande Salle. Harry resta figé un instant, et les pas se rapprochant, se retrouva nez à nez avec Mc Gonagall.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr Potter ?  
- Professeur ? Oh ! Si, si, tout va bien !  
Il lui sourit, et retourna précipitamment dans la Grande Salle, sous l'oeil interloqué de Mc Gonagall.  
En se rasseyant, Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione ce que Draco lui avait dit.  
- Malfoy a tort Harry ! Comment tu peux lui faire confiance ! s'écria Ron.  
- Parce qu'il s'est battu avec moi, et qu'il a défié son père! Pour moi, c'est suffisant !  
- Mais, Ron a raison, Harry, c'est impossible qu'il y ait un assassin dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et très peu probable à Pré au Lard. ajouta Hermione.  
Harry resta pensif  
- Je te crois. Je suis septique aussi. Malfoy avait l'air sûr de lui !  
- Il ne cherche qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui ! protesta Ron.  
Ils terminèrent le repas en silence. Hermione avait très peu mangé, mais elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas faim, et avait beaucoup grignoté dans le train, en leur absence.  
Vers minuit, tout le monde se dirigea vers les dortoirs, et Harry s'endormit, des questions plein la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse aux reviews : 

Minerve : J'ai lu le tome 6 après avoir écrit cette fic, donc pour ce qui est du transplanage, je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Mais c'est pas grave

Chapitre 3 :

- Mr Potter !  
Harry sursauta. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant lui, l'air furieux. Les Serpentard étaient morts de rire, et Ron avait la main posée sur son bras, comme s'il voulait le secouer.  
- Que ...Que se passe-t-il ? balbutia Harry.  
- Il se passe Potter, que pendant que vous révassiez, votre chaudron a débordé !  
Harry baissa les yeux sur son chaudron, et constata que la potion qu'il avait préparée, avait coulé sur sa table et le sol.  
- Potter, vous me nettoierez tout ça ! J'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor ! Et biensûr, je vous mettrai une mauvaise note pour votre stupidité, et votre incapacité à vous concentrer !

En sortant du cours de Potions, Harry était furieux, Ron incrédule, et Hermione ... fatiguée, mais avait réussi sa potion, comme d'habitude.  
- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu t'es endormi ? demanda Ron.  
- J'en sais rien ! Je réfléchissais, et ... je sais pas ! J'en ai marre de ses cours à Rogue ! De toute façon, même si je ne m'étais pas endormi, il m'aurait enlevé des points ! En plus ...  
- Hé, Harry !  
Draco s'avança vers le trio.  
- Trop bien le coup de la potion qui déborde ! s'écria-t-il en riant.  
- Malfoy, c'est pas le moment! protesta Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.  
- Oh, c'est bon, si on peut même plus rigoler !  
Draco remarqua Hermione, restée un peu en retrait.  
- Ca va Hermione ? demanda-t-il.  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent. Hermione fit un faible sourire.  
- Oui, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Cette histoire … m'a un peu perturbée.  
Harry se rappela soudain.  
- Ah, oui ! C'est à cause de ça que je me suis endormi en Potions !  
Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, l'air ahuri. Draco fut le premier à réagir.  
- Regardez moi ça ! Si c'est pas malheureux ! Il faut qu'un élève meurt pour que Potter s'endorme !  
- La ferme ! s'écria Harry.  
Draco s'avança vers Harry.  
- T'as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis hier ?  
- Oui.  
- On pense que tu divagues Malfoy ! répondit Ron. Et on pense que tu n'iras jamais coincer un assassin tout seul !  
Draco sourit, et s'approcha de Ron.  
- Tu marques un point, Weasley ! Je n'irai pas seul, puisque tu vas venir avec moi !  
Ron resta bouche bée.  
- En fait, vous allez venir, tous les trois, avec moi !  
- Draco, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne peux pas faire de projets tant qu'on ne sait même pas s'il s'agit d'un meurtre ! s'écria Hermione.  
- Je ne fais pas de projets. Mais si j'ai raison, au moins, vous saurez que vous êtes engagés dans la bataille !  
Draco sourit à Hermione de façon ironique et moqueuse.  
- A moins que tu ne sois trop fatiguée pour te battre, Granger !  
Hermione baissa la tête. Puis elle regarda Draco avec un air de défi.  
- Je me battrai à tes côtés Draco !  
- Sage décision. Bon, je vous laisse.  
Il fit un signe de la main au trio, avant de suivre les élèves de Serpentard.


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse aux reviews : 

Minerve : Pour Harry : lol ce serait effectivement un bon remède ! Pour Draco : C'est vrai qu'il ne va pas souvent au devant des emmerdes, mais il a changé. Et puis j'en avais besoin pour le suspense de la fic lol.

Chapitre 4 :

La journée se passa calmement, sans incidents particuliers. Si ce n'est qu'Hermione n'assista pas au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, prétextant une grande fatigue, et se rendit à l'infirmerie ... Et si ce n'est que, Harry se fit prédire sa mort pour la première fois cette année, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

Le soir, le trio était dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, en train de faire ses devoirs. Ron ne comprenait rien aux devoirs de Rogue, et Hermione faisait les 100 pas à côté de lui, ce qui l'énervait par dessus tout. Harry essayait d'ignorer Hermione, et les protestations de Ron, mais il fallait avouer que lui non plus n'était pas ravi de la voir marcher de long en large comme ça.  
- Hermione ! cria soudain Ron. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que tu as ! Arrête de tourner autour de moi comme ça !  
Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle semblait angoissée et fatiguée, et commençait à se ronger les ongles nerveusement. Harry se leva, tentant de garder son calme, tandis que Ron se tapait la tête contre la table en rageant.  
Harry prit Hermione par les épaules et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
- Hermione, pourquoi tu as l'air si préoccupée ? C'est à cause de Malfoy ?  
- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est sans importance.  
- Mais si ça en a! Si tu as un problème, j'aimerais que tu m'en parles ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Je veux t'aider !  
Hermione sourit faiblement.  
- Je suis fatiguée Harry. C'est tout. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tout ira mieux.  
Et sur ce, Hermione quitta la Salle Commune et partit se coucher.  
Harry se rassit, l'air interrogateur.  
- Elle est partie? Oh, seigneur, faites qu'elle ne revienne pas! s'exclama Ron, d'un ton suppliant.  
Harry rigola, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Hermione.  
- Ces derniers temps, elle est bizarre. songea-t-il.  
- Je sais Harry ! Mais le devoir de Rogue aussi est bizarre ! Alors s'il te plait ! On en parlera demain !  
Harry sourit et se replongea dans son devoir. Au bout d'un moment, il leva la tête et regarda Ron.  
- Tu ne crois pas que ... commença-t-il.  
Il réfléchit un instant.  
- Non, je ne crois pas Harry ! Demain !

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par Draco.  
- Bonjour Draco! le salua joyeusement Harry.  
- Salut! Tiens, Hermione, tu vas mieux qu'hier on dirait !  
Hermione sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait reprit des couleurs et semblait moins fatiguée.  
- Je me suis reposée. Toi aussi ça à l'air d'aller !  
Draco lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Harry.  
- Le géant n'est pas là ce matin !  
- Hagrid? demanda Ron.  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
- Qui d'autre? Il a peut être démissionné ! Ou, il est peut être mort !  
Un sourire cruel passa sur son visage. Mais Harry l'arrêta.  
- Arrête! Il a sûrement une bonne raison! Hagrid est notre ami et on ne veut pas que tu l'insultes ! Venez, on va aller le voir chez lui !  
Harry entraina Ron et Hermione à sa suite, et ils partirent vers le parc sous le regard amusé de Draco.  
- Parfait Potter ! Comme tu veux ! Mais s'il est mort, c'est pas une grosse perte ! lança-t-il.  
Harry ne se retourna pas mais leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Et c'est à CA que tu fais confiance ! s'écria Ron.  
- Ron, s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas !

Le trio frappa à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid. Il mit un moment à leur ouvrir, et les 3 amis constatèrent qu'il avait l'air triste.  
- Bonjour ! lança-t-il  
- Bonjour Hagrid ! répondit Harry. On voulait voir comment vous alliez, vous n'êtes pas venu prendre le petit déjeuner.  
- Oh, Harry ... Je suis occupé. Un des sombrals est mort.  
Le trio eut un sursaut de surprise.  
- Comment ? demanda Ron.  
- Une attaque, sans doute. Mais, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de trace de bataille. Mais, il n'aurait pas pu se faire ça tout seul. Il a été égorgé, en quelque sorte. Et comme c'est moi qui m'en occupais ...

Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au chateau, en parlant d'Hagrid et de la peine qu'il avait dû avoir. Ils étaient tristes pour lui, mais pensèrent que c'était la loi de la nature. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils furent réaccueillis par Draco.  
- Toujours vivant hein ? Quel dommage !  
Harry lui fit un sourire forcé.  
- Un des sombrals est mort ! annonça Ron.  
- Ooooh comme c'est dommage ! Et tu ne te poses pas de questions Harry ?  
Harry le regarda d'un air de défi.  
- Pourquoi je m'en poserais !  
Draco se contenta de lui sourire, l'air sûr de lui et supérieur, et disparut dans les cachots, sous le regard étonné et agacé de Harry.  
- Pourrait répondre quand même ! lacha Ron.  
- Oh, il doit sûrement encore croire à ses histoires d'assassin ! répondit Hermione d'un ton vague. Quelle imagination débordante il a !  
Hermione partit s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard incrédule et la rejoinrent.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerve : Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que Draco aura besoin de Harry, et il le sait bien. S'il lui demande son aide, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il ne sera peut être pas assez courageux pour affronter tout seul l'assassin, même s'il semble déterminé à le faire !

Chapitre 5 :

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incidents notables. Sauf peut être l'air supérieur qu'affichait soudainement Draco et qui agaçait Ron au plus haut point. Hermione avait l'air d'aller tout à fait bien, avait repris forces et couleurs ... ses amis ne se posaient plus de questions sur son attitude qui était redevenue normale. Harry ne faisait pas attention au comportement des 3 autres. Il avait fini par se dire que Draco était fou, et qu'il ne voyait pas quel lien il pouvait y avoir entre le sombral et l'élève de Poudlard. Il avait fini par se concentrer sur ces devoirs et sur la reprise des entraînements de Quidditch.

Un soir, Dumbledore et quelques profs n'assistèrent pas au repas dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient convoqué les préfets des 4 maisons dans le bureau du directeur.

L'affaire paraissait grave et inquiétait Harry, qui attendait Ron et Hermione en faisant les 100 pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny à ses côtés.

- Harry, calme toi voyons. supplia Ginny.

- Je peux pas ! Je veux savoir ce qu'ils se disent !

- Tu le sauras bientôt Harry. Ca concerne peut être la mort de cet élève...

- Justement !

Harry consentit à se poser dans un fauteuil.

- En plus, si ce n'est pas un meurtre, ça calmera les ardeurs de Malfoy. continua Ginny.

- Ne crois pas ça ! Draco est déterminé ! Quand il a une idée en tête...

Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître ... maintenant. Vous êtes amis ?

Ginny paraissait triste.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu peux vraiment avoir confiance en lui. Il était destiné à devenir Mangemort, et il te détestait ... J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait réellement changé, même s'il ne m'insulte plus ...

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position pour en juger ! cracha-t-il.

Ginny se renfrogna et quitta la salle commune.

Peu de temps après, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle, où Harry les accueillit l'air impatient et énervé.

- Enfin ! Alors ? Que voulait Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il. Vous en avez mis du temps !

- On est désolés Harry. C'est à cause de Malfoy ! Il nous a retenus et n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de ses théories à la noix ! expliqua Ron.

- Et selon toi Malfoy à tort.

- Mais c'est évident !

- Je sais Ron ! Viens en au fait ! répliqua Harry.

Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Harry.

- Ste Mangouste a envoyé à Dumbledore les résultats de leur analyse sur le corps de l'élève mort dans le train. annonça-t-elle.

Ron vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Harry s'impatientait.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Et alors tu avais raison, c'était bien un meurtre. termina Ron. Mais il ne faut le dire à personne, pour ne pas affoler ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Harry paraissait accablé.

- Malfoy a exposé sa théorie foldingue à Dumbledore. Et ça lui a plu figure toi ! continua Ron

- Dumbledore a décidé de comparer les blessures du sombral avec celles de l'élève. Il pense que les deux morts sont étranges et similaires. Seulement, nous on n'y croit pas ! C'est invraisemblable !

- Tu vois Harry, seuls Malfoy et Dumbledore croient qu'il peut y avoir un assassin dans les parages ! Ils sont fous ! Tous les deux ! Et s'il y a un assassin à l'école, ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Malfoy !

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, l'air abasourdi.

- Ron ! Comment peux tu dire ça !

- Harry, soyons honnètes. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il soit le seul à y avoir pensé ? Même à moi ça ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit ! expliqua Hermione. Il va falloir choisir. Soit on le croit, soit on le croit pas. Mais en décidant de le croire, on risque de faire une grave erreur ! Malfoy veut attirer l'attention sur lui ! Il n'y a pas d'assassin ! Juste un mythomane à l'imagination un peu trop fertile !

Sur ce, Hermione se leva et quitta la salle commune.

Harry resta indécis, choqué.

- Tu vas me dire que tu lui fais encore confiance ? demanda Ron.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais plus Ron. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis convaincu. Il ne peut pas y avoir de lien entre le sombral et l'élève !

Ron lui sourit, rassuré, et se mit à parler de la saison de Quidditch qui commençait. Au bout d'une heure, les deux amis avaient totalement oublié cette histoire, et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerve : Merci pour ta review ! Ginny n'est pas en position pour juger Draco parce que Harry est désormais son ami et le connaît mieux que Ginny, donc il pense être mieux placé pour juger Draco digne de confiance, ou pas. C'est vrai que Hermione a une logique idiote car un assassin n'irait jamais certifier qu'il y a bien un assassin ! Et tu sauras bientôt qui Harry va croire.

Adenoide : Ron est influencé par Hermione, qui étant la plus intelligente des 3, représente pour lui la raison, alors que Draco ayant toujours été du côté des méchants, il n'est pas digne de confiance, selon Ron. Et comme Harry ne sait pas trop qui croire, il ne donne pas tellement son avis. Du coup, Ron se range à celui de Hermione. Il pense que s'il y a vraiment un assassin, il faut chercher d'abord du côté de ceux qui ont un passé trouble.

Chapitre 6

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Harry fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter Draco, qui d'ailleurs avait un comportement des plus étranges, il fallait bien l'avouer … Un soir où Harry revenait de chez Hagrid, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il surprit Draco, en train de rôder dans les couloirs, en se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Harry n'avait pas le courage de le suivre, car il voulait vraiment lui faire confiance, et pensait vraiment que ça ne pouvait être lui l'assassin.

Ron ne cessait de harceler Harry avec cette histoire, en répétant qu'il fallait enquêter, et coincer Malfoy … Et il devenait carrément hystérique car Hermione était bizarre aussi, et reprenait souvent sa manie de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle dormait très peu et avait d'immenses cernes … Elle disait qu'elle passait énormément de temps à travailler à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rater ses ASPIC. Alors évidemment Ron répondait qu'elle était complètement cinglée puisque les ASPIC étaient en Juin, et pas en Octobre !

Un soir, Harry se promenait, comme d'habitude, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, n'ayant pas réussi à s'endormir. Un autre sombral avait disparu, et on ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Evidemment, les conclusions de Draco avaient été très rapides, mais Harry ne voulait pas y croire. Pour lui, il était impossible que la mort des sombrals ait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de l'élève du Poudlard Express. Il avait de plus en plus de doutes, mais il ne voyait aucune explication plausible pour justifier cette hypothèse. Quel intérêt un assassin aurait-il à tuer des sombrals ?

Il se promenait dans les couloirs du 2e étage, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, un choc et un petit cri de protestations. Il s'approcha en vitesse du lieu d'où provenaient les bruits et y trouva Hermione et Draco, au détour d'un couloir, qui semblaient s'être rentré dedans.

Harry retira sa cape.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? s'exclama-t-il.

Malgré l'obscurité du couloir, il put clairement voir Draco devenir plus pâle que la mort, et Hermione rougir.

- Potter ! s'écria Draco en essayant de se reprendre. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Hermione avait un sourire étrange et son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avec un air d'envie … Elle regardait Harry avec intensité et le détaillait des pieds à la tête, comme si elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus …

- Je suis désolé Draco. Mais que faites vous là tous les deux ?

Draco haussa les épaules, mais il semblait légèrement embarrassé.

- Je revenais de la salle de bains des préfets, et j'ai croisé cette demoiselle qui semblait paniquée et qui m'est rentrée dedans sans ménagements !

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Et toi Mione ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, et Harry ne sut pourquoi mais il en fut troublé

- Je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque. Je me dépêchais de retourner à la Salle Commune … dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse …

Harry allait remettre sa cape lorsque Draco bondit et l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir. Il semblait apeuré et chuchotait pour être sûr que seul Harry l'entende.

- Arrête, tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec elle !

- Quoi ? Tu aurais peur d'Hermione ? ironisa Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Arrête Potter, t'es pas drôle ! Elle est bizarre ta copine ! En plus elle a du sang sur sa robe ! Ce n'est sûrement pas en lisant un bouquin qu'elle s'est blessée !

Harry détailla Draco, puis Hermione, et remarqua la tache sombre, sur la robe de la Gryffondor. Mais aussi la blessure sur le bras du Serpentard. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux.

- Toi aussi, Draco ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas en prenant un bain que tu t'es blessé ! dit-il d'un ton sec.

Draco en fut si choqué et surpris qu'il en lâcha le bras de Harry, qui put se recouvrir de sa cape et s'en aller vite fait.

Lorsque Harry retourna à la Salle Commune, il trouva Ron assit dans un fauteuil.

- Harry ? Où étais tu ? J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres dehors ! Ca m'a fait peur !

Harry le regarda, surpris.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

Harry raconta à Ron son escapade dans les couloirs du 2e étage et sa rencontre avec Draco et Hermione. Ron semblait terrifié.

- Malfoy a voulu tuer Hermione !

- Mais arrête, Ron c'était bizarre, mais je t'assure que Draco avait l'air paniqué ! En tout cas, ils mentaient tous les deux !

- Surtout lui ! Harry mais c'est tellement évident ! C'est lui qui tue les sombrals ! Il se bat avec eux, les sombrals le blessent, et quand il percute Hermione, il lui met du sang sur la robe, sans forcément faire exprès ! Mais si tu n'étais pas arrivé, il l'aurait tuée !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron ça suffit ! Ta théorie sur la robe d'Hermione paraît logique, mais je suis convaincu que Draco n'a pas tué ! Pourquoi tuer des sombrals ? C'est idiot !

Ron se leva d'un bond.

- Bon sang ! Mais comment tu peux lui faire confiance ! C'est un Malfoy ! Un fils de Mangemort ! Et il a toujours essayé de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Je suis d'accord sur le fait que tuer des sombrals, c'est idiot, mais avec lui on peut bien s'attendre à tout !

A ce moment, Hermione entra dans la salle. Elle semblait plutôt en forme, un sourire aux lèvres, et n'avait plus trace de sang …

- Ca va les garçons ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse, fixant son regard sur Harry, qui commençait à se sentir troublé et mal à l'aise.

- Mione ? Ca va ? demanda Ron.

Hermione lui fit un sourire ravageur et se dirigea vers Harry.

- Harry, j'espère qu'on ne t'a pas fait peur tout à l'heure avec Draco ?

- Non, ça va. assura Harry en lui souriant.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et fit parcourir ses doigts froids sur le torse et le dos de Harry, qui sentait la chaleur monter. Ron était plutôt mal à l'aise, et détourna vite le regard.

- Heu … Mione … Est ce que Malfoy t'a fait du mal ce soir ? demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante.

Hermione lui sourit, tout en embrassant la nuque de Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux et qui sentait le désir monter.

- Non, il ne m'a rien fait … Mais il ment. J'en suis sûre ! Ce n'est pas en prenant un bain qu'il s'est blessé ! Il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça ! Et nous allons la trouver ! C'est pour ça que je suis allée à la bibliothèque ! Toute cette histoire commence sérieusement à m'assoiffer … Je veux dire soif de savoir ! Savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé !

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea Harry, pour essayer de se changer les idées, qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre en place.

- Non rien … Je ne sais pas trop où chercher, c'est long …

Hermione sourit et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons !

Elle partit dans les dortoirs sous le regard éberlué des deux Gryffondors.

- Waou ! lâcha Ron

- Oh mon dieu, elle va me rendre fou !

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend !

- J'en sais rien mais ça me plait ! s'exclama Harry avec une lueur étrange dans le regard …


	7. Chapter 7

Adenoide : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lis cette fic, puisqu'elle ne semble pas te plaire. Si j'ai choisis de faire de Harry et Ron « deux petits cons incapables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes », c'est pour pourvoir écrire plus que 3 chapitres ! Sinon, quel intérêt y aurait-il à écrire une fic ? Ils deviendront intelligents quand je le déciderai !

Chapitre 7

Lorsque Harry et Ron descendirent à la Grande Salle, le lendemain, il y avait un terrible brouahah. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi les élèves faisaient autant de bruit. Malgré les protestations de Ron, ils s'approchèrent de Draco, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, le bras bandé, et très pâle. Lorsqu'il vit Ron et Harry, il leur fit un faible sourire.

- Draco, tu n'as pas l'air bien. observa Harry.

- C'est à cause de la blessure que tu t'es faite, dans ton bain ! attaqua Ron, avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Draco pâlit encore plus.

- Draco, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce bruyant rassemblement ? demanda Harry.

- L'infirmerie a été saccagée. annonça Draco.

Les deux Gryffondors écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais … Quand ! s'écria Ron.

- Dans … la nuit … avoua Draco en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Pomfresh est en train de tout remettre en état et de voir si quelque chose a été volé.

Harry était bouche bée, et préoccupé.

- Mais … Tu étais dans le couloir cette nuit … Et ta blessure … D'ailleurs tu devrais la soigner. dit-il.

Draco ferma les yeux.

- Suivez moi, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Draco entraîna les deux Gryffondors dans le parc. Ils s'assirent près du lac, à l'abri des regards. Draco s'assura que personne ne les avait suivi.

- Harry, je sais pas par où commencer.

- Commence par nous dire où tu étais cette nuit ! ironisa Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais Draco sourit.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Je n'étais pas à la salle de bain des préfets.

- Ca, je m'en suis bien douté ! s'écria Harry.

- Oui, je sais. En fait, je ne voulais pas te le dire, Harry, mais … La nuit, je me promène. Je vérifie que tout va bien. J'essaye de repérer celui qui tue les sombrals. avoua Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es fou ! Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seul ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Ron se tourna vers Harry, brusquement.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que tu crois à son histoire d'assassin de sombrals ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Un peu … Désolé Ron, mais depuis ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'infirmerie …

- C'est sage, Harry. Au moins, tu vas rester sur tes gardes comme ça. Parce que toi aussi, tu risques beaucoup en te promenant sous ta cape, la nuit. Et comme tu es le Survivant, tu risques même sûrement plus que moi !

Ron se racla la gorge.

- Ouais … Bon. Si tu nous disais ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit ?

Draco sourit.

- J'y viens. Cette nuit, je suis donc allé faire ma ronde habituelle, lorsque j'ai entendu des bruits, au niveau de l'infirmerie justement. Alors j'ai été un peu … euh … surpris. J'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un, et soudain, plus aucun bruit ! Alors je me suis avancé, et c'est là que j'ai senti une main glacée m'attraper. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, et ses ongles ont déchiré ma chair. J'ai crié, je me suis débattu, et je me suis mis à courir le plus vite possible, sans même regarder où j'allais. J'étais suivi. J'entendais des pas précipités derrière moi. Et puis soudain, plus rien. J'avais l'impression que je l'avais semé. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione m'est rentrée dedans.

Harry resta plus que pensif. Cette histoire était à la fois terrible et intrigante. Ron paraissait à moitié convaincu. Cette histoire expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas toutes.

- Et Hermione ? C'est toi qui lui a mis du sang sur sa robe ?

Draco sembla surpris.

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas touchée avec mon bras blessé.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Mais … elle n'a pas pu se blesser à la bibliothèque ! D'ailleurs hier soir, elle n'était même pas blessée en revenant se coucher !

Draco resta bouche bée.

- Attends ! Mais tu as raison ! Elle a dit qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque ! Mais ce n'était absolument pas de cette direction qu'elle venait quand elle m'a foncé dessus !

Harry s'assit, abasourdi.

- Alors elle nous a vraiment menti. Mais … Pourquoi ?

Draco réfléchit.

- Peut-être qu'elle a découvert quelque chose cette nuit, tout comme moi, et qu'elle a pris peur. Elle n'a pas osé en parler.

- Oui, même si ça m'étonne d'elle … Tu sais Draco, je commence à penser que tu as raison, finalement. dit Ron. Et il se pourrait qu'Hermione soit vraiment allée à la bibliothèque, mais qu'elle ait entendu des bruits suspects, et qu'elle ait voulu aller voir …

Draco sourit.

- Merci Ron. Et c'est vrai que ça se tient ce que tu dis.

- En tout cas, Draco, je ne veux plus que tu fasses quelque chose comme ça, sans m'en avoir averti avant ! dit Harry.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je pensais que tu ne me croyais pas, et … Je crois … que j'ai voulu impressionner … Je voulais que pour une fois on reconnaisse que je ne suis pas qu'un froussard égoïste …

Harry sourit.

- Je comprends très bien, mais tu aurais pu y rester, cette nuit ! J'espère que tu en es conscient !

Les 3 amis retournèrent au château, et allèrent voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle puisse soigner la blessure de Draco, qui était heureusement peu profonde, mais qui aurait pu s'infecter s'il avait tardé encore à se soigner. Le côté positif est que Draco fut dispensé de cours pendant deux jours. Il promit à Harry de ne pas s'essayer à une autre escapade nocturne.

Ce jour là, Hermione paraissait en forme. Mais elle se comporta bizarrement avec Harry … un peu comme la veille au soir, quand il avait eu l'impression qu'elle voulait lui faire l'amour … ce qui ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.

L'inventaire de l'infirmerie dura deux jours, pendant lesquels tous les élèves furent en alerte, se demandant ce qui allait suivre.

Au final, on appris que plusieurs poches de sang humain ou animal avaient été volées, ainsi que plusieurs potions de remise en forme, ou de camouflage.

- Tu te rends compte, Harry ? Du sang ! Ca me fait penser à une légende ! s'écria Draco.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Draco, tu as l'imagination un peu trop fertile, je crois ! Ca ne veut rien dire !

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- T'en sais rien toi ! Et puis d'abord tu pourrais peut être nous dire ce que tu faisais VRAIMENT dans les couloirs cette nuit là ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit. Draco tourna les talons, furieux. Harry resta pensif. Il savait que Ron croyait désormais à la théorie de Draco, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des derniers événements. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le doute planait sur l'école, sur les élèves, sur les professeurs … et que Hermione semblait n'en avoir rien à faire ! Parce qu'il était étonnant de voir qu'elle ne croyait pas à cette fameuse légende à laquelle Draco avait pensé, alors qu'elle était sensé avoir tellement lu de livres …

Ron, si on envisage la possibilité que Hermione se soit trouvée près de l'infirmerie, qu'aurait-elle bien pu y faire ?

En dehors d'apercevoir la même chose que Draco ?

Oui.

Voler les poches de sang. Mais c'est ridicule. Pourquoi Hermione ferait ça ?

C'est la question qui me tracasse. Hermione est bizarre depuis la rentrée. répondit Harry

Avant de l'accuser il nous faudrait plus de preuves. Certes, Hermione est bizarre, mais on ne va pas traiter d'assassin tous les gens qui se comportent bizarrement … Il faut qu'on se renseigne un peu plus sur la légende à laquelle Draco a pensé.


	8. Chapter 8

Adenoide : Je te remercie de t'être expliquée. Tu peux continuer à laisser des reviews, je ne t'en empêche pas au contraire. J'ai mal interprété tes paroles, mais rassure toi je ne me suis pas sentie insultée personnellement. C'est vrai que c'est toujours bien d'avoir l'opinion des lecteurs, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Mais je crois que la façon dont tu a écrit ta review portait un petit peu à confusion, et c'est pour ça que je l'ai mal pris. Surtout que j'ai l'impression que cette fic à très peu de succès, et je pensais qu'en la republiant, ça arrangerait les choses, mais en fait non, donc je suis un peu déçue et c'est pour ça que j'ai été plus propice à une mauvaise interprétation de tes reviews. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris et c'est réglé, tu peux continuer à laisser tes reviews sans problèmes, j'en serai même contente car une review de plus ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Minerve : C'est vrai que j'aimerais pas être à la place de Ron et Harry. On croit connaître qqun, et puis soudainement on se trouve face à qqun de complètement différent et inquiétant lol. On verra bien comment ça va évoluer.

Chapitre 8

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. La sécurité à l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur de l'école avait été renforcée pour préparer une éventuelle attaque. On était à la fin du mois de Novembre, et il n'y avait plus eu de morts depuis plus d'un mois.

Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas retrouvé celui qui avait pillé l'infirmerie, et les élèves restaient très inquiets. Plus personne ne pouvait se promener après 22h, et étonnamment, même Draco semblait respecter ce couvre feu. Il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais Harry avait très bien compris qu'il avait eu très peur, la nuit de l'attaque à l'infirmerie.

Hermione semblait en forme. Mais, elle était souvent fatiguée, pendant la journée, et le soir, elle était surexcitée. Elle avait demandé une dispense des cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, prétextant une quelconque allergie, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle passait encore plus de temps à étudier, que Ron et Harry, car elle disait qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer et qu'elle n'y comprenait rien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Elle répondait rarement aux questions, en classe, et une fois, le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie à cause de son extrême pâleur. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'Hermione s'était fait dispenser une semaine pour cause de maladie …

Le soir, Hermione était déchainée. Elle essayait de séduire Harry. Ce n'est même pas qu'elle essayait, c'est qu'elle se comportait comme si elle sortait avec lui et qu'elle avait un désir urgent à assouvir. Elle s'y prenait d'une telle façon, que Harry se demandait combien de temps il allait résister. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Hermione, alors que c'était Ginny qu'il voulait, depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Ron était très mal à l'aise face à Hermione. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et elle le choquait. Il n'aimait pas son attitude. Il savait que Harry était amoureux de sa sœur, et il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione bousille leur relation. Il lui en voulait et ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole.

Draco était très inquiet. Il se posait des questions. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y avait plus de morts. Il en avait une idée, se doutant que ça avait un lien avec ce qui avait été volé à l'infirmerie, mais à chaque fois qu'Hermione l'entendait en parler, elle se dépêchait de le remettre à sa place. Draco se méfiait énormément d'elle, et avait fini par convaincre Ron et Harry de l'éviter un maximum, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas révélé ce qu'elle savait.

Un jour de la fin du mois de Novembre, donc, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient un cours commun de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Leur professeur leur avait demandé d'ouvrir leur livre à un nouveau chapitre, et de commencer à lire. Draco était assis à côté de Harry. Il avait déjà ouvert son livre, et il donna un coup de coude à Harry.

- Vise un peu ça, Potter ! s'écria-t-il.

Ron et Harry se penchèrent sur leur livre respectif et commencèrent leur lecture, par une petite introduction.

_**Les vampires**_

_Les vampires sont des morts vivants, qui se nourrissent du sang de leurs victimes. Elles ont toujours besoin de sang pour vivre, et se maintenir en forme. Ce sont des créatures qui vivent la nuit, et craignent le soleil, qui peut leur être fatal s'ils s'y exposent trop longtemps, et qui les affaibli considérablement. _

Une photo, à côté du texte, représentait une créature aux traits déformés qui n'avait rien d'humain, avec de longues canines acérées dégoulinantes de sang.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Draco.

- Alors on a affaire à un vampire ? s'écria Ron.

Draco les regarda étrangement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca me paraît évident. lâcha-t-il.

- A moi aussi ! déclara Harry, en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

Après le cours, les 3 sorciers se retrouvèrent dans le parc, pour que Draco puisse exliquer sa théorie.

- D'après moi c'est évident. Rappelez vous des blessures trouvées sur l'élève et les sombrals. Dans ce bouquin, on y décrit exactement les plaies que laissent les vampires après une morsure ! Ca coïncide parfaitement !

- Là tu as raison, la ressemblance est frappante. Et tout ça expliquerait le lien entre les sombrals et l'élève. C'est idiot de tuer un sombral, sauf si on a besoin de sang ! Mais, dans le bouquin ils disent que les vampires ont toujours besoin de sang pour survivre ! Or ça fait un mois qu'il n'y a plus aucun meurtre à l'école ! s'écria Ron

Draco jeta un regard à Harry qui était en pleine réflexion.

- C'est parce que … commença le survivant. Un vampire a pillé l'infirmerie et y a volé plusieurs poches de sang … Il faut croire qu'il en a volé suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de tuer pendant quelques temps …

- Exactement ! Mais il faut savoir qu'il va certainement bientôt manquer de rations ! Il va falloir se préparer à une éventuelle attaque en Décembre ou à la rentrée, en Janvier. En tout cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si …

Draco ne termina pas sa phrase. Il regardait Harry plus intensément que jamais.

- Quoi ! s'écria Ron

- Le vampire est un élève … lâcha Harry qui venait de comprendre.

Ron resta bouche bée.

- Réfléchis ! Des potions de camouflage et de remise en forme ont été volées ! Tu as vu la photo sur le bouquin ! Le vampire utilise des potions pour qu'on ne puisse le repérer ! Sinon, c'est à cette photo qu'il ressemblerait ! Et tout le monde le verrait ! Et s'il a volé le sang, c'est pour ne pas avoir à tuer, afin de ne pas se faire repérer !

Ron réfléchissait intensément, et semblait pâlir de plus en plus.

- Mais … qui est-ce … ? Qu'est ce … qu'il veut ? balbutia-t-il.

Draco ne répondit pas à cette question, mais à son regard, Harry comprit qu'il en avait une idée, et qu'il se retenait de la dire.

- Tu crois qu'il veut Harry ? insista Ron

Draco sourit.

- Si c'est bien la personne à laquelle je pense … ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Faites très attention …

Draco les laissa là, avant qu'ils ne puissent répliquer.

- Il sait quelque chose ! s'écria Ron.

- Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il nous le dira.

- Il sait qui c'est tu crois ?

- Je … J'avoue que moi aussi je me pose des questions, Ron. Draco croit que c'est Hermione.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses …

Harry se dirigea vers le château, Ron sur les talons, qui n'osait prononcer un mot, trop choqué.


	9. Chapter 9

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt une annonce. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber cette fic. Je ne sais pas si c'est temporaire … Je pense que c'est définitif. Premièrement, je ne sais pas comment la continuer. Je ne lui trouve ni continuité, ni fin. Je l'ai commencé il y a 2 ans et demi, et j'avais quelques idées de ce que je voulais faire. Mais je l'ai ensuite laissé tomber, ne pouvant pas continuer. Et puis quand j'ai essayé de la reprendre, je n'avais plus aucune idée, ni de continuité, ni de fin … Donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête là. Peut être qu'un jour, je réessayerai de la continuer, mais ça me semble très peu probable. De plus, cette fic n'ayant pas de succès, je pense que je ferai mieux d'abandonner le concept. Ce n'est pas facile de trouver de bons concepts qui plaisent aux lecteurs. Il faut croire que celui là n'accroche pas assez Raison de plus pour abandonner. Je remercie quand même ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé. Je vais me consacrer à mes deux autres fics, pour lesquelles j'ai plus d'inspiration.

Désolée pour ceux qui ont lu et aimé ma fic, et merci à ceux qui l'ont lue.

Fire Slytherin


End file.
